goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
The Ashleys Ground Caillou and Get Grounded
At Caillou's house, the Ashleys were scolding Caillou. Ashley A: Caillou, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a month! Ashley B: Which means no TV, no video games, no computer, no hanging out with your friends including Leo and the girl you love Dora, and no nothing! Ashley Q: Go to your room right now! Ashley T: Yeah, you stupid baldheaded baldy! Caillou stormed back in the house, and the Ashleys cheered. Ashley A: We grounded Caillou Yes! Ashley B: Caillou's grounded for a month! He won't hang out with his friends including Leo and his girlfriend Dora again! Ashley Q: Never! Ashley T: I agree! Caillou's a complete idiot! He's nothing but a stupid baldy! Ashleys: Oh, scandalous! Then Caillou and his dad Boris came out of the house, and Caillou was angry and upset and complained about the Ashleys. Caillou: Look, dad! The Ashleys grounded me for no reason! Boris was shocked. Boris: They did what?! Then Boris scolded the Ashleys. Boris: Ashleys, how dare you ground Caillou for nothing!? That's it, I'm calling your respective parents! Ashleys: Oh no! Ashley A: No, please, don't! Ashley B: Don't call our parents! Ashley Q: We're sorry for grounding your son! Ashley T: Honest! We'll behave! We'll never do that again! Ashley A: (to Caillou) We're sorry Caillou! Boris: That's too bad! Your apologies aren't good enough! Go home right now! The Ashleys went home, crying. Ashleys: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Boris telephoned the Ashleys' respective parents. Boris: Hello! Is this Ashley Armbruster's parents, Ashley Boulet's parents, Ashley Quinlan's parents and Ashley Tomassian's parents? I'm calling you because your daughters just grounded my son Caillou! Please ground them, okay? Bye! Then Boris put down the phone. Back in Ashley A's house, Mr and Mrs Armbruster were scolding their daughter in the lounge. Mr Armbruster: Ashley, how dare you ground Caillou for no stinking reason, along with your friends!? That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a month! Which means no TV for a whole month! Mrs Armbruster: Go to your room now! Ashley A went up to his room, crying. Ashley A: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Ashley B's house, Mr and Mrs Boulet were scolding their daughter in the lounge. Mr Boulet: Ashley, how dare you ground Caillou for no stinking reason, along with your friends!? That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a month! Which means no TV for a whole month! Mrs Boulet: Go to your room now! Ashley B went up to his room, crying. Ashley B: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Ashley Q's house, Mr and Mrs Quinlan were scolding their daughter in the lounge. Mr Quinlan: Ashley, how dare you ground Caillou for no stinking reason, along with your friends!? That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a month! Which means no TV for a whole month! Mrs Quinlan: Go to your room now! Ashley Q went up to his room, crying. Ashley Q: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Ashley T's house, Mr and Mrs Tomassian were scolding their daughter in the lounge. Mr Tomassian: Ashley, how dare you ground Caillou for no stinking reason, along with your friends!? That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a month! Which means no TV for a whole month! Mrs Tomassian: Go to your room now! Ashley B went up to his room, crying. Ashley B: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Caillou's house, Boris and his wife Doris were proud of Caillou. Boris: Well done, Caillou! We're so proud of you for reporting the Ashleys! They're bad, bad girls! Doris: I agree! They're mean, stuck-up and snobby girls, aren't they? How about a trip to KFC? Caillou: Oh yes, mum! Thank you so much! I love KFC! Let's do it! CAST Emma as Ashley Armbruster Amy as Ashley Boulet Allison as Ashley Quinlan Salli as Ashley Tomassian Evil Genius/David/Zack as Caillou Eric as Boris and Mr Armbruster Kate as Mrs Armbruster Steven as Mr Boulet Veena as Mrs Boulet Dallas as Mr Quinlan Kimberley as Mrs Quinlan Joey as Mr Tomassian Kendra as Mrs Tomassian Julie as Doris Category:All The Ashleys deserve Category:Grounded Stuff